An insulating container, or device, may be configured to reduce a rate heat transfer through one or more surfaces. As such, a structure of an insulating container may be molded from a polymer. Moreover, the molded structure may comprise one or more cavities configured to be filled with an additional insulating material, such as a foam. Aspects of this disclosure relate to improved methods for production of an insulating container having one or more cavities configured to be filled with an additional insulating material.